Soledad Compartida
by texyhina
Summary: Hinata pierde lo que mas ama... Su familia, deverá afrontar lo que es la vida... junto a su novio Sai... pero él tiene algo mas para ella... -Espero le den una oportunidad, es un Naruhina 100%-
1. Chapter 1

Prologo  
Hinata, hija mayor de la familia Hyuuga, sufre la más horrorosa de las perdidas. A costa de esto; su novio, Sai, le confiesa que su amor por ella solo era una pantalla de la falsedad que de unos meses una carta logra sacarla de las precarias condiciones en las que esta obligada a vivir, pero esto la llevara a su futuro como la señora de la casa. Al encontrarse con el señor, ella queda impactada con sus ojos y el le señalará un acuerdo que le convendrá a Naruto, el llamado señor de esas tierras, cuando la conoce no la ve como una mujer para el, ya que se le ve menor, aun así cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de ella todo su cuerpo se estremeció, y algo muy cálido nació desde lo más escondido de su acuerdo hace que las cosas entre ellos mejoren, relativamente se les ve como una pareja de casados común, pero escondían el secreto de no compartir el lecho matrimonial. Al pasar el tiempo se ve envuelta en el amor que él le entrega sin notar que; él, esta sintiendo lo mismo por ella. Para ellos el mundo ya era rosa, pero, siempre hay un pero, un reencuentro y la verdad mas cruda golpea. Sin mas Naruto tendrá la tarea de hacerle saber que se le ah colado hasta los huesos y que cada parte de él la ama.

Capitulo uno.  
Francia.  
Estaba sufriendo como nunca y cayendo cada vez mas en un abismo profundo y oscuro, con sus ojos cerrados se aferraba hacia su misma persona, tratando de encontrar inútilmente algo de abrigo, que parecía ser opacada por el mismo clima de la ciudad. La precaria luz que asomaba sobre su ahora frágil cuerpo no daba para calentarla en aquel frío invierno y las insuficientes condiciones en las que vivía no daban abasto para satisfacer las necesidades más básicas, como lo era comer algún bocado. No se hallaba en el momento mismo en que fue arrastrada a tal bajeza para con su persona, parecía no importarle a nadie como se estaba sintiendo, como era que moría a cada instante mientras las demás personas quienes creyó amigas la dejaban de lado sin mas en una de las mas crudas etapas de su joven vida. Cruel destino le fue deparado para ella. Su vida había descendido de posición luego del martirice día, su alma fue despojada de ella misma sin mas, dejándola sin intenciones de sentir, inmóvil, casi inhumana… sus ojos miraron un lugar fijo en aquella habitación y ladeó su cabeza instintivamente, lloró con pena nuevamente.-Tu estado cada día es peor- era lo único que le iba quedando dentro de todo ese mundo tan cruel, es que, la muerte de los seres queridos atrae a un estado de soledad y casi infierno…  
Entonces….  
Todo oscurece de pronto…  
Ella levanto su miraba y pudo ver la imagen mas fría, incluso mas fría que ese mismo invierno.-Sai-repitió lo que su mente reprodujo en ese momento. Casi inexistente para el, ahora era inútil sin el seno que le proporcionaba el apellido Hyuuga y el nombre de su padre que descansaba en su tumba, o se retorcía en ella al ver la actitud que mostraba ante ella, la persona que decía amar. Se encontraba en un rincón de aquella habitación de albergue o posada, en donde se veía la pobreza a ras de piel, ésta contaba con solo un dormitorio y el baño, sin agua caliente, y condiciones mínimas de comodidad, pero ella no estaba acostumbrada a nada de eso, su padre, se había encargado de que nunca viera esa etapa de la vida, en la cual se debía trabajar para llevar el pan a la mesa. Hinata lo tuvo todo, buena educación y comodidades dignas de una princesa, aun así no fue nunca una niña mimada, con la muerte de su madre al nacer su hermana ella pasó a ser la segunda opción para su padre. Luego de comprobar que su hermana sería una mejor opción para los negocios que ella. Sin embargo Hiashi escondía en lo mas profundo de su alma el amor que aguardaba para su hija mayor,Hinata.-Hinata-en forma de afirmación el reprodujo de sus labios su nombre- no puedes seguir así, no podemos…. Hinata yo-no dudo un solo instante en dejarla sola y despojada de todo, excluida de todo. Pensó solo en el, en su miserable escuchaba las palabras atentas, despejándose de su cruda realidad un instante. Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos rogándole a que no se separara de el y que la acompañara en estos, los peores momentos de su vida.-Me iré-sin expresión alguna empacó todo lo que le pertenecía, recorría el lugar con rapidez, evitando su mirada vacía. -¿Cuantos días?-la pregunta se formulo al instante sin desear quedarse nuevamente sola, le aterraba la idea siquiera. Temblando le imploró con la mirada a lo que ella temía, sin el sería el golpe mas duro aun para su frágil corazón.-No Hinata… no se trata de…-pero lo interrumpió levantándose de golpe y acercándose a paso firme hacía el-¡¿Cuántos días? –le reclamó-No, no, no me dejes sola, temo a la soledad-se aferro de su chaqueta apretando los puños, como cuando pequeña lo hacia…."Vamos Hinata, ya pasara, solo fue una pesadilla"La voz de su padre hizo eco en su cabeza. -S-solo es… eso…-se convencía tratando de que en realidad fuera cierto-una pesadilla-esta vez su voz se escuchó-¿Es lo que crees?, vamos Hinata no eres una nena pequeña… lo superaras- cogió las manos de ella y las separó de el en una rápida hazaña.-Tu y yo….Nos….nos casaríamos- susurrando soltó aquellas palabras-Y quieres saber el por ¿que?- y ella lo miró confusa-tu padre prometió que me ayudaría con mi galería de arte, me haría famoso, ¿lo entiendes?...pero ahora… esta muerto-como veneno escupió las palabras hacia ella, no le importaba herirla y si le odiaba mejor sería alejarla de el, luego sería problema de otro. Le tomo el mentón con rabia, casi lastimándola-En ese estado, no me sirves para nada Hinata.-la soltó de golpe-El cielo se desplomó a su espalda, no se creía capas de sobreponerse a lo que estaba viviendo. ¿Es que la vida se empeñó con ella? Definitivamente no era merecedora de nada relacionado con el realidad le cayó de golpe, tantas cosas, tantos suspiros. Lo recordó a el en los inicios de su enamoramiento. Cuando el y ella se conocieron y cayó en el juego del amor.  
"¿Cual es su nombre bella dama?"  
"Hinata y el ¿suyo?"  
"Sai, es un placer conocerla."...  
En ese momento creí estar viviendo un sueño, tus ojos chocaron con los míos y me enamoré.  
"Hinata... ya no puedo... ¿huir de un sentimiento es tan malo?""Si, si se sabe dueño del sentimiento""¿Lo soy? ¿Soy realmente el dueño?""Completamente"Entonces…  
"Nos casaremos, juro que lo haremos"  
Y luego...  
"E-es... imposible""Lo es""No... Es que... no puede estar pasando""No te preocupes, nunca me separare de ti"  
"Nunca me separare de ti"Te desvanecías en mi recuerdo…."Nunca...me...separare de ti"Te olvidabas de mi…."nunca..."Te fuiste de mi…  
Y esas palabras suenan tan ajenas. Ahora estoy ...  
-Adiós- Ojeó por última vez el cuarto que compartían y se deslizó por la puerta cerrándola a su paso. Su alma se quebrantó y finalmente quedó vacía.  
Los días pasaban sin mas y las cuentas de sus deudas aumentaban, tres mes, solo tres meses habían pasado desde la muerte de los suyos y aun no se recuperaba de la tristeza, nunca se habría imaginado que su vida sin sus seres queridos descendería a tal punto de no tener nada, nada. Se esforzaba por conseguir empleo en esas frías calles de París, solo pudo conseguir algo para mantenerse estable, ni siquiera sabía si podía con la renta al final del mes, era invierno, el mas helado de Francia, en donde el frío se adentraba, y hacia el efecto de carcomer los huesos. Pero no era ese el problema, sus fuerzas se estaban agotando, aunque no se rendía….-Un-una carta-llegó a aquella habitación y volteó a varias direcciones, tratando de encontrar algún indicio que le indicara quien le había dejado eso en su puerta…. La observo bastante tiempo, encontrando la razón de aquello, pero no se le vino nada a la mente… sin más la cogió entre sus manos y entro en aquel cuarto. Se sentó en la cama que tenía al frente y contempló la letra, estaba escrito en japonés. Su lengua padre se había alejado de aquel lugar cuando ella tenía unos cuatro años, viéndose en tales condiciones se vio obligado a enseñar a la pequeña Hinata una segunda lengua madre, se convirtió en bilingüe, dominó el idioma a la perfección, como la mayoría de las cosas que aprendíó la carta y definitivamente estaba dirigida a ella, toco las letras, una caligrafía excelente, seguramente era de una mujer, la abrió sin mas y comenzó a leerla.  
Señorita Hinata:Junto con saludarla adjunto a esta carta mis condolencias, sin ir a mas, esta carta transmite la ansiedad que mi señor a sentido por usted. Su hermano Sai, nos ha comentado los sucesos y en cuanto nos enteramos le escribimos de inmediato.¿Hermano? Pero… ¿Era una broma?...

Siguió leyendo…  
Mi señor quiere tenerla ya bajo su protección, y no desea que usted pase miserias, en cuanto llegue hablaran a gusto, en cuanto usted este de acuerdo y envié su respuesta…

Toc toc….  
No sabía quien era, así que pregunto. Temía a que fuera alguien extraño, escondió la carta y se colocó detrás de ésta.-Señorita Hinata, no me ha pagado lo de la semana y ya estamos a Sábado-dijo una voz prepotente-Yo… señora, le pagare todo el Lunes, se lo prometo-Esta bien, pero sino, le agregare dos días a la cuenta, ¿entendido?-S-si-Y la señora se alejó del lugar dejándola nuevamente con su lectura, retomándola en el lugar que se acordaba…  
….la dirección esta anotada en ésta… Esperando una pronta respuesta a dicha carta, me despido en nombre de mi señor.  
Sakura Haruno.

Aun no se creía lo que acababa de leer, pero… miró a su alrededor y se sintió miserable, desprotegida y si bien leyó la carta indicaba que aquel señor la protegería. Lo malo de todo este asunto era el caso de que ella no lo conocía, aun es mas, ni siquiera a su padre escuchó hablar de el… pero… la carta no indicaba nada de eso…  
"¿A quien le escribes?"El trataba de ocultar lo que escribía."¿Sai?""Un amigo, Hinata" Le miró a los ojos."Esta solo, ha perdido lo que es ser amado y ahora es un tipo amargado, le escribo para saber de el""mmm… que pena me da, espero le indiques que deseo lo mejor para él y seria un honor conocerlo""Si Hinata, ya veras, lo conocerás"Sonrió, convenciéndola de todo con una sonrisa que le daba confianza.

No entendía en ese momento el porque de aquel recuerdo, llego a su mente como un rayo, queriéndole dar información de todo aquello, pero aun así ella lo dejó pasar. Esa noche meditó como nunca todo en su vida, desde que era una pequeña niña asustadiza hasta el mas cruel recuerdo de tener que ver las tumbas de su padre y de su hermanita, su primo se había alejado de ella cuando tuvo quince, por causas de la familia su padre lo había separado de ella, y ahora que tenía veintiuno no había vuelto a verlo, todo contacto fue disuelto por su tío, queriendo borrar las raíces que llevaba el mismo encerrándose en un odio contra el destino por no ser él el heredero de tal magnitud de riqueza. Hyuuga´s corp, era la mundialmente conocida industria, ¿de que? Hinata no lo sabía y sin duda su padre se llevo el secreto a la tumba… ella no deseaba ser heredera y se lo dio a demostrar, la única cosa en que ella se reveló fue esa, pero aun así estaba su pequeña hermanita. Y ahora nada, nada de un poderío de industrias, nada de familia, nada de hogar, nada de nada. Al ella no ser parte de la herencia de ser la sucesora los directivos de la empresa decidieron despojarla de todo bien adquirido de su padre, sin mas ella debió abandonar su antigua vida. Su vida definitivamente era miserable. Lloró como lo hacía hace días, nublándole completamente la vista mientras el cielo se entristecía y la acompañaba un poco en su sufrimiento, el cielo de pronto se oscureció.

Domingo por la mañana su alma ya había descargado su pena en lagrimas, ahora veía por la ventana la lluvia caer….

JapónAngustiosamente esperaba la respuesta, si ella no aceptaba era capaz de arrastrarla hasta su lado, la extraña sensación de sentirse solo lo estaba alocando de apoco. No sabía nada de ella, solo su nombre, su "amigo" Sai le había explicado que ella necesitaba de un marido que mantuviera todos sus caprichos y el estaba solo, se había cansado de mirar cada noche a su alrededor y no encontrar la mas mínima presencia de alguien, ni siquiera un hijo el destino le había concedido, su primera esposa había muerto de una enfermedad, a causa de esta no la obligaba a engendrar un bebé, y su estado de salud la deterioró rápidamente, murió al año de matrimonio y la soledad ya lo estaba matando , de cabello castaño y amorosa personalidad, era la destinada para el, desde pequeños sus padres firmaron el acuerdo, el acepto el trato y decidió casarse para engendrar al heredero de la familia, pero el destino no fue amable hacía su persona. El no la amaba, la estimaba y respetaba como esposa, porque así había sido su padre. Cuidó de ella hasta los últimos días, hasta que le dijo adiós, de ahí su mirar se convirtió en sombra y todo a su alrededor le pareció sombrío, esa pérdida le hizo perder parte de su alma. Nadie lo obligaría a amar, pero si debía tener herederos, y realmente Sai le dio la oportunidad en bandeja de plata.-Hijo-Su madre, que se aproximaba a los cincuenta lo sacaba de su trance sombrío, cubierto de nubes negras.-ella responderá, ten paciencia-lose, aun así-estaba en una pequeña sala de la enorme mansión, su lugar favorito para pensar y razonar de cosas triviales-hace años deje la paciencia a un lado, debo cumplir con mi deber-y no digo lo contrario-ella se acerco de manera ágil y le tocó el hombro- no la amas, apenas y la conoces, ¿será llevadero un matrimonio de esa manera? Y ¿si ella se rehúsa?-el le tomo la mano con la de el y le besó con calidez- pobrecita, esta sola y desamparada-lo se madre…. Y con respecto al matrimonio lo eh pensado, pero hablaremos todo a su tiempo-calmo la inquietante necesidad de estar ya con ella, por lo que se había enterado ella perdió a sus familiares hace algunos meses y el hace un par de días se había enterado. Por los periódicos y según las descripciones de Sai era la misma chica que a el le describió, afirmándole lo que las noticias le indicaban, pero aun no tenían previsto conocerse, adelantando todo, contrató a investigadores que la buscasen por todos los rincones. Con esas características no fue difícil encontrarla, Sai no se equivoco en describirla, todo dicho y hecho solo faltaba la respuesta de parte de la implicada. Ya casi atardecía cuando su madre irrumpió en su sala favorita.-Hijo-¿Si?-dijo distraídamente mientras miraba por uno de los ventanales el amplio jardín.-me retiro, estoy algo cansada y tu padre no tarda en volver, mañana volveré-el a paso ligero se acercó a ella y le beso la frente en acto familiar.-descansa, madre-le sonrió como no lo hacía con cualquiera. Era casi pasada las siete de la tarde, su madre se marchaba del lugar, el sentía los pasos dirigirse a la salida, era miércoles y aun nada. Sintió como su madre saludaba en especifico y giró su cabeza, su rubia cabellera se meneó con el movimiento y sus ojos de un azul intenso se clavaron el la persona que se adentraba en el lugar, la miró de soslayo y la examinó, esperando respuestas, respuestas que el deseaba oír.-Señor, buenas tardes-inclinó su cabeza un poco indicándole respeto, una ceja rubia se alzó y ella se enderezó en ese instante.-A que juegas siempre Sakura, nos conocemos de niños-caminó en una dirección la cual indicaba su escritorio para escuchar la hablar, se sentó y espero a que hablaraElla sonrió y le dio un sobre-¿y esto?-estiró sus manos y tomo aquel papel-Su respuesta mi señor-la miró de manera fulminante y a ella le hizo gracia- -Para tu actuación, que seas mi secretaria no quiere decir que seas tan formal-Lo se,lose, pero te enoja que lo haga y me parece divertido- El rodó lo ojos y centró su mirada en aquella carta. La abrió de apoco, desdoblándola despacio, como si fuera cámara lenta y los últimos rayos de sol terminaron por desaparecer del díó con calma, y al terminar dobló la carta de la misma manera en la que venía en aquel sobre. Colocó los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos.-Y ¿bien?-ella había colocado ambas manos en sus caderas esperando palabras salir de la boca de el-ya dilo. ¿Si o no?-Si, ella ah aceptado venir…. Y también acepta el convertirse en mi esposa.-La idea le resultaba descabellada, pero aun así no le era insatisfecha su decisión, si ella le había aceptado no le era indiferente ser la nueva señora de su casa.

Francia, ya era viernes y aun no cancelaba la deuda de la semana anterior y mas encima a esta semana se le sumaban a los dos días extra, ella luego de pensárselo durante todo un día, viendo las condiciones de vida en las que vivía, las tortura en el trabajo, la falta de alimento y la falta de sueño la estaban llevando al límite, dejándola exhausta, quería estar protegida, no le importaron las circunstancias, si el le entregaba lo que ella necesitaba, ser acogida, no le importaría alejarse de esa fría ciudad, y del pasado que la atormentaba, se había recluido ella misma en su piececita de alquiler y se hacía la idea de que pronto la rescatarían de ese ó durante horas y nada, en la tarde sus fuerzas se agotaron, flaqueando por fin se recostó en la dura cama y cerró sus ojos…al poco tiempo de ella tenerlos cerrados golpes en su puerta la despertaron. Con miedo abrió de apoco la puerta encontrándose con una mujer de su similar estatura, se notaba refinada y bien educada al igual que ella lo era, pero en sus circunstancias no lo demostraba, de pelo exóticamente rosado, de unos ojos bellísimamente verdes y cuerpo despampanante.-¿Señorita Hinata Hyuuga?-su voz era aguda, pero aun así no era molesta.-Si-si,…si me permitiese preguntar, ¿Quién es?-con miedo esperaba que no fuese alguna persona que la humillara aun mas.-Sakura Haruno, yo le envié la carta, ¿lo recuerda?-Si, claro que si-sonrió cálidamente, y pequeñas lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos opalinos.- pensé que ya no vendrían-¡Oh! No, no,… como ya ve, estamos aquí-revisó con una rápida mirada las condiciones en las que dormía, busco mas a fondo y vio que ella no tenía nada de comida, y finalmente la examinó a ella, delgadísima, mas de lo que se imaginaba y haraposa, era una imagen deprimente.-levante sus cosas Hinata, hoy mismo deja este lugar-de sorpresa la tomó y con una rápida afirmación con su cabeza comenzó a guardar hora mas tarde ella ya se encontraba lista para marchar.-Todo bien, nos vamos-pero una duda le vino a la mente-Yo…yo no…-como si en sus ojos se leyera todo lo que pensase Sakura le respondió de inmediato.-Su deuda esta cancelada, de eso descuide-Un alivio la inundo y se dejó guiar hasta donde la esperaba un lujoso auto, el chofer les abrió la puerta, entraron y ella descansó finalmente de todo miraba las calles de parís, despidiéndose de todo por fin, de su miseria y de su triste pasado. Tras salir de allí se prometió jamás volver y se atrevió a preguntar a donde se dirigían.-Japón, mi señor la espera allá-mi tierra natal-su mirada era de profundidad y de nostalgia-Si, regresara a su patria-ella le regaló una sonrisa calidad, y pos amabilidad Hinata le devolvió la misma.-y… ¿que haré yo allá? O sea… yo…-explíquese, por favor no logro entenderle- Su mirada era de real confusión, no la entendía, ¿acaso no leyó del todo la carta?-¿en que trabajare?... –La miro aun mas confusa- o ¿estaré bajo la custodia de su señor?-Usted Hinata…-intentó contener la risa instantánea que se le había formado- Es la señora Uzumaki para nosotros, al aceptar la carta, ah aceptado ser la esposa de Naruto, nuestro señor-Hinata abrió los ojos a mas no poder, no se esperaba algo así, creía en la generosidad de aquel sujeto, que le daría protección y ella a cambio le pagaría con trabajo ¿No se supone que era así?-Pero yo… o sea…-su mirada de apoco se fue tornando borrosa, escuchó como Sakura la llamaba y luego vio todo de color negro.  
Hinata ya se había desmayado.

Este es el primer capitulo ^^, espero les guste :D


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Se despertaba de apoco de la embarazosa situación, ahora estaba casada. No se podía decir que era uno de los momentos mas felices de su vida, pero si sorpresivos, sin vestidos, sin damas de honor, sin ceremonia, solo un papel escrito en la que ella aseguraba su destino. Esperaba encontrarse dormida o soñando aquello, cuando despertaría llegaría la cruda realidad, la frialdad de las calles de Francia. Pero todo eso nunca llegó, a cambio fue llevada casi como una princesa a su país de origen, sentada en autos sumamente caros, y aceptada como lo que ahora era, la señora de las tierras. En definitiva la riqueza de aquel que fuera su esposo no tenía limites, según su criterio, una enorme mansión con muchos arboles que daban sombra a esos días, que en esa parte del mundo era la frescura de primavera, las ropas que llevaba eran completamente inadecuadas a la nueva forma de vida que llevaría de ahora en adelante, seria tratada como tal. El viaje fue arduo y cansino, pero se le hizo ligeramente estrecho el tramo, habían llegado al mediodía del siguiente día, y ahora se encontraba en la entrada de aquella enorme mansión.  
Sakura la dejó sola un rato, debía anunciar la llegada de ella a su señor, según le había indicado. Sin más con la mirada recorrió el lugar. En frente de ella, a metros de distancia, se encontraba una enorme escalera en donde de dividía en la mitad, encontrándose el ala oriente y la occidente, por decirlo de alguna manera. Arriba de esta se encontraba un candelabro con mas de dos mil lagrimas que caían en cascadas, su casa era enorme. Ella apreciaba la exquisita decoración de esta, ya que durante toda su vida estuvo acostumbrada a tales lujos, al final de un pasillo se podía contemplar una enorme puerta de cristal que daba al partió trasero de la mansión, a un lado de esta una puerta que daba a una pequeña sala, con enormes ventanales que hacían relucir el hermoso estanque en el que se asomaba por esta. De una de las salas vio salir a Sakura, acompañada de una de las sirvientas, la joven, que no era mucho mayor que ella, era rubia y de unos ojos celestes, de encantador cautivo. Se acercaron hasta estar enfrente de ella.

-Ino será su doncella, la ayudará en lo que usted requiera, en estos momentos por mal destino el Señor Uzumaki no se encuentra, pero ah ordenado que usted este lo mas cómoda mientras espera su llegada-Saludándola se retiró del lugar y la dejo con su nueva acompañante-

-Un gusto en servirle-se inclinó un poco en formalidad-

-N-no se preocupe, por favor-no le agradaba la idea de dar ordenes, pero ella no sabía nada del lugar- quisiera…si es posible…

-Solo dígame, estoy a su servicio-ella le sonrió con amabilidad y se tranquilizó.

-Quisiera tomar una ducha, por favor-

-De inmediato-caminó un poco y le dijo

-acompáñeme por favor-

.-S-si-La siguió en silencio durante todo el trayecto, ella hizo un alto en una de las recamaras que se había preparado para ella, le dio el pase para entrar y sin mas, luego de adentrarse cerró la puerta-

-Como puede apreciar, sus cosas fueron colocadas acá, solo de momento-su doncella camino por la habitación y adentro se encontró con una puerta de color blanco

-Aquí puede encontrar el baño- ella la siguió y juntas entraron-Posee ducha y tina, lo que prefiera para estar cómoda-Hinata no se sorprendió por el lujo de aquello, ciertamente ella poseía un cuarto similar en su anterior vida, debía hablar de esa manera de ahora en adelante, su vida pasada no era mas que eso, mas le pidió un poco de privacidad, deseaba estar sola unos momentos en los que debía limpiar su cuerpo, una tarea no difícil, pero si dejó los minutos suficientes y al salir de aquella oleada de agua enriquecedora, que en días no poseía la dicha de poder aprovechar. Se demoró todo lo que necesitara. Con masajes en los cabellos los limpió con aromáticas esencias, le encantaba acicalarse con aromas y jabones que acariciaban cada parte de su cuerpo y lo impregnaban de un olor maravilloso. Contaba con toda clase de aromas, cremas, perfumes, en fin. Al salir de la lucha y del baño, obviamente cubierta por una bata que le llegaba un poco mas abajo de las rodillas, vio que en la cama estaba unos cuantos vestidos, de flores, uno lila, y uno celeste; todos de tirantes de acuerdo a la ocasión. Sintió que alguien entraba a la habitación y se alarmó de inmediato, en el estado en que estaba claramente no era favorable para ella que alguien la viera, sobre todo si solamente llevaba una bata de baño. Su tormento terminó al ver que era Ino la que entraba con unas cuantas toallas.

-Siento la molestia que le eh causado, pero le he traído un par de toallas-las desdobló, Hinata se sentó en el borde de la enorme cama esperando a lo que Ino hacía, se acercó y , muy lentamente secaba con delicadeza el cabello evitando estropearlo.-Su cabello es hermoso, y reluce aun mas al estar largo-Hinata se sonrojó mucho por su comentario, sin duda alguna nunca le habían elogiado por lo bonita o por como eras sus facciones, generalmente las personas pasaban a su alrededor sin siquiera otorgarle alguna mirada, tener fortuna no implica cambiar el comportamiento de la gente y Hinata se lo reprochaba a diario por ser ingenua. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas encontrar a algún amigo que la sacara de la soledad que normalmente rodeaba cerca de su alrededor, como si ella fuese el atrayente de esta. Su mirada se torno inexplicable, cargaba con un enorme peso en esos hermosos ojos opalinos, que le nublaban el pensamiento feliz que deseaba tener por la nueva vida que el destino le otorgaba.-Muchas gracias Ino-dijo despacio y suave, casi como un susurro para ella misma, se confesó para si que le agradaba aunque fuese solo un poco la idea de ser mimada, aunque no lo fuese ella, toda mujer posee caprichos.-¿Necesita de más ayuda?-dejó lo que estaba haciendo para colocarse enfrente de ella- Como pudo ver, trajimos ropa de acorde a la temporada, espero que sea de su agrado-Hinata recorrió con la mirada cada uno de ellos, indecisa a cual usar, solicitó la ayuda de Ino para elegir el vestuario indicado- El morado-dijo al fin-

-El color es hermoso-se colocó la prenda cerca de su cuerpo, moldeándolo por encima para ver si le sentaba bien-me gusta-exclamó, maravillándose por la caída simple y los colores que le combinaban a la perfección

-es muy bonito-

-Si me lo permite-dijo su doncella acercándose para acomodarle el cabello mientras le ayudaba para vestirse-El señor lo encargó con especial cuidado para usted, no sabemos porque pero le parecía que este le sentaría de maravilla-Sus mejillas estabas ardiendo y su vista fue a parar a sus pies descalzos-Espero que le haga feliz-la voz sonaba mas como penosa, deseando que ocurriese lo mejor y que todo no terminara como la ultima vez, abrochando lo ultimo se acercó a los zapatos y la calzó-Ino, yo puedo. No acostumbro a que me vistan-con sonrojo notorio pronuncio palabras al fin, después de todo no la vestían a menudo. Pero ¿Así sería su vida de ahora en adelante?-

-Fue una orden directa, no puedo rehusarme-sonriéndole la acercó a un mueble en donde enfrente estaba un espejo casi de cuerpo completo, delante de este se encontraba una pequeña silla y continuó con su tarea de peinarla-y aunque pudiera me ofrecería igual-

-Gracias-Durante unos minutos se dejó levar por la caricia de la peineta, luego la sintió detenerse.-Usted debe de tener hambre, ¿Desea algo en especial para comer?- Ino la hizo mirarse por el espejo y se encontró bonita, con su piel nívea, sus ojos claros y su cabello largo cayendo en cascada por sus hombros.-Lo que hayan preparado esta bien-

-Entonces sígame a la mesa-Caminaron por el pasillo hasta una mesa muy bien decorada, se notaba que estaba montada para el deleite de ella y para ser servida, los cubiertos colocados en sus puestos, todo impecable.-En un momento le traerán su comida, permítame ayudarle a sentarse-Hinata miró la mesa y no le agradó la idea de comer sola, no ahora, seguramente Ino también tendría hambre y debía ocultarlo bajo el uniforme que llevaba sentada en la aquella mesa se sintió estremecer que nadie la acompañara a tal banquete, deseaba estar con alguien.-Por favor Ino, acompáñame a comer, esta mesa es enorme para mi sola-

-Oh no, no, no… mi lugar no es a su lado en la mesa-

-Pero me siento sola-miró en dirección a la mesa y vio que ya estaba todo listo para su deleite, la miró casi rogando su compañía.-Por favor acompáñame, seguramente alcanza para las dos-

-Mi lugar para la comida no es este sin duda-Entonces, ¿Dónde almuerzas?-En la cocina-Hinata pensó que si le seguía insistiendo ella se rehusaría de todas maneras así que pensó en algo mucho mejor.-¿En donde queda?-

-Detrás de su espalda hay una puerta-Hinata dobló su cabeza y la observó-en ella le sigue una sala y al final encuentra la cocina-

-Bien-se levantó de su puesto para expectación de la persona que le acompañaba, colocó la silla y tomó su plato-iremos a la cocina a comer-expresó sonriente ante la mirada atónita de Ino-

-¡Pe-pero, usted no puede!- intento detenerla pero ya estaba a medio camino-¡espere!-la alcanzó cuando ya había pisado el objetivo de Hinata, la vio presentarse al chef de aquella enorme cocina, pulcramente limpia y ordenada, con una mesa para el servicio, que no era tan grande como la otra pero si era muy bonita.-Usted no debería estar acá-el chef al verla entrar se quedó atónito al verla traspasar la cocina, sin duda ese no era su lugar-Lo-lo siento, pero me sentía muy sola… quería comer con Ino pero se rehusó. Prefiero comer con ella acá, ¿Molesto en algo si lo hacemos?-No para nada, pero si se llega a enterar…-Hinata se aproximo a contrarrestar lo que el le decía-

-no se preocupe, le diré que fue mi culpa-le sonrió cálidamente y el le devolvió una sonrisa similar-¡oh! Lo siento, soy Hinata Hyu…Uzumaki, mucho gusto-ella inclinó su cabeza en señal de saludo.-Por favor, debería de ser yo quien incline mi cabeza-el lo hizo en señal de respeto- Chouji, a su servicio, soy su chef y déjeme agregar que me honra tenerla en mi cocina-

-Usted no debe de estar acá, por favor vuelva a la mesa-Ino se acercó a ella tratando de convencerla de regresar a su nada mas que pudiese convencerla comieron en aquel lugar, invitó a comer a Ino explicándole que agradecía en todo lo que le había ayudado y en la amabilidad con la que le trataba. Luego de la comida quiso descansar, se acomodó en la cama y durmió relajadamente como hace días no lo hacía.

Quería dejar todo en orden en el trabajo para no tener que volver a arreglar asuntos durante su fin de semana, deseaba ver que ella hubiese llegado con bien, ver el mismo como bajaba de aquel auto y se adentraba en su casa junto con el, asegurarse de que ella estuviera lo mas cómoda posible y mostrarle todo el lugar. Sin duda alguna llegaría a su casa y lo primero que haría sería verla, debía aclarar ciertos puntos acerca de ese matrimonio. Quería sin duda después de todo conocerla. La angustiosa curiosidad se asomaba por las facciones de su cara, y le era inevitable ocultar que estaba ansioso.-te vez pensativo-esa voz lo sacó del transe, seguramente las facciones de su cara comentaban por si solas lo que le atormentaba. No deseaba que fuese tan fácil saber lo que el pensaba y de hecho no lo era, pero ella, Sakura, lo conocía de años y aparte de ser su secretaria era su mejor amiga.-puede ser- expresó para dejarla conforme, aun así a ella no la engañaba.-Ya te dije que Ino la cuida, no te desesperes-era Sakura quien le indicaba que se tranquilizase, después de todo tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar con ella y conocerse mejor.-no le pasara nada-Hablas como si fuera mi nueva adquisición-quiso enojarse por como ella insinuaba las palabras, pero cayó en cuenta de que eso parecía, ser dueño de algo que llegaba después de un viaje extenso y se topaba con sus manos.-no es mi culpa que lo hagas parecer de esa manera-Giró su rostro para acabar con esa plática que se tornaba mas abrumadora, dejando todo listo se paró de su asiento y se alisó la ropa.-ya es hora de irse, Sakura mañana puedes tomarte el día libre, has hecho un buen trabajo… además-tomó su chaqueta y con gracia comentó lo siguiente-Si no te lo diese Sasuke me golpeará-sonriendo dejó la oficina, hace algunos años ellos se habían casado, Sasuke no había corrido su misma suerte, él se había casado completamente enamorado de su esposa. Ellos eran amigos de años, mas bien competidores formidables, Naruto le habría ganado en cuanto al matrimonio, pero solo pasaron meses para que el tomase cabeza en el asunto y convirtiera a Sakura en su esposa. Sentía dicha al ver que ellos eran felices y esperaba de alguna manera, en el fondo de su corazón poder llegar a ser aunque sea la mínima parte de feliz de lo que ellos por fin estaba de regreso en su mansión lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por la recién llegada, Ino le comento que ella se encontraba durmiendo y comprendió que no deseaba molestarla, se imaginaba a ella adormilada de lo peor. Aun así dejó la orden de avisarle en cuanto despertara y la llevasen a su despacho.

Descansaba luego de días sin dormir correctamente, despertaba de una pesadilla para encontrarse con un hermoso sueño, uno que le era increíble. Frotó sus ojos con delicadeza y se enderezo en la cama. Se levanto y se dirigió al baño para refrescarse un poco, al regresar de este se encontró con su doncella.-Ya veo que ha despertado-acomodó las ropas de cama y le indicó que se sentara-le arreglare el cabello un poco-la peinó con sutil delicadezaHinata sonrió de manera cálida, se acostumbraba a la idea de ser peinada por ella, ya que era como una caricia fraternal.-¡Listo!... ahora esta lista-le invitó a seguirla, y sin preguntar la siguió por los pasillos, luego pidió que la esperase un momento y entro por una puerta. Espero un rato e Ino salió-El señor Naruto la espera, por favor adelante-

-¿y-ya ah llegado?...pensé que...- se ruborizó al instante no sabía como actuar delante de el-

-No se preocupe, adelante, la esta esperando-Tragando con fuerza tomó la manilla de la puerta y giró de ella, con suavidad se adentró en aquel lugar, y al mirar al interior se dio cuenta que esta contenía unos enormes ventanales que daban al jardín que ella hace algunas horas había divisado. Se podía ver una hermosa puesta de sol y calculó que había dormido bastante.-Por favor, adelante-La voz la hizo recuperarse de su asimila miento, y sin hacer esperar mucho a la persona se adentró por completo, viendo como este le daba la espalda y seguía con su mirada en aquella atractiva puesta de sol.-Al fin nos conocemos, ¿Ino te ah tratado bien?-S-si, ella… me ah mimado mucho-su voz era como un suave contacto para los oídos de el, pensar que ahora estaba bajo su techo lo relajaba de sobremanera.-Esa era la idea-el giró, recorrió con su mirada el frágil cuerpo de ella, sus piernas torneadas y largas, de caderas anchas, cintura estrecha, voluminosa en sus pechos aunque aun así se denotaba la falta de alimento en ésta, recorrió mas arriba y se encontró con sus labios gruesos, perfectos para los de él, pensó, continuó y llegó hasta sus ojos, ¡Por dios, sus ojos! Eran tan… tan exquisitamente hermosos que quedó cautivado por su mirada, exigían que la protegieran de todo, cautivada de la misma manera que le daba Naruto, ella no quitaba la mirada de él. Pestañeando Naruto salió de su transe con cautela-Espero que estés cómoda, ahora que eres mi esposa serás tratada como tal-El sonrojo que aquello provocó fue tan fascinante para el que no pudo reprimir la sonrisa- En cuanto a eso…Hinata hasta el momento no había pensado en nada, desde que su mirada chocó con la de el y sus ojos pudieron observar esos hermosos ojos azules, su mente había quedado en blanco, se veía a simple vista que el le llevaba unos diez años, pero aun así la edad no le pasaba la cuenta, su cuerpo denotaba trabajo, firme, alto, de piel algo bronceada, con el cabello rubio perfectamente desordenado y su mirada que le daba a entender que el sentía una soledad igualada a la suya. Pero con solo escuchar salir de sus labio la palabra "esposa" se le subieron los colores al rostro, sintiéndose pequeña delante de el. -L-lo se, me eh enterado de que usted y yo estamos casados- bajó la mirada y de pronto le vino la imagen de Sai, que ahora por extraña razón se le hacía doloroso recordar-Yo…no se si…-¿Que edad tienes?-¿Eh?...-Levantó su mirada y se dio cuenta de que el no estaba dispuesto a repetirle aquello- ve-veinte….y uno…-el susurro de sus labios logró ser escuchado por los oídos de Naruto.-ya veo-se acercó un poco a ella- aun eres una niñaHinata ladeó un poco la cabeza y le miró con algo de ofensa.-no lo soy-

-¿Te das cuenta que soy mucho mas mayor que tu?-no entendía el porque pero justo ahora se cuestionaba esto, antes no lo había siquiera pensado, pero antes no la conocía, sabía que era como una niña mimada, pero Hinata parecía una niña pequeña y mas en su estado, de desolación. Lo meditó un poco, se paseó hasta que escucho la voz de ella.-Lo se-Firme a su palabra comenzó a hablar-pero esto es lo que el destino me tenía deparado, y lo acepto-No se trata solo del destino, me eh precipitado…lo siento-le dio la espalda para no ver esos ojos que le estaban mirando con valentía-si lo deseas puedes irte, hare que el matrimonio se disuelva lo mas pronto posible-

-¿Q-que?- se sentía completamente confundida, ¿no era el quien quería tenerla? El le ofreció todo y ahora se ¿arrepentía?-si es por la edad… no creo que sea… de importancia-

-No es eso-Puedo ser una esposa normal… como desea…lavar su ropa, preparar la comida…-No es eso ¡maldita sea!-se giró y la miró con sus penetrantes ojos azules-¿acaso estas dispuesta a ser una esposa completa?, mírate y mírame, se nota la diferencia entre nosotros.-Y yo le repito que eso no importa.-Tu crees que ser esposa es solo mantener la casa limpia y cocinar, pero ¿estas dispuesta a ser una mujer, a ser mi mujer?-la miró casi con furia, Hinata en ese momento tembló.-Hinata el tiempo pasa, y deseo ver niños en esta casa. Cuanto antes mejor-

-y-yo…-tuvo miedo de la respuesta, pero a su vez sintió que deseaba consolarlo por el vacío que llenaba su corazón, estaba decidida y sus palabras no le harían cambiar de parecer-yo… se que me tomará un tiempo…p-pero…daré mi mayor esfuerzo…-sintió que las palabras no salían de sus labios y respiró hondo- -No resultará-estaba casi loco por cometer semejante locura, ¿Qué lo llevó a hacer algo como eso?, la había arrinconado a madurar de un momento a otro y se sentía horrible, el no era esa clase de persona que obligaba a los demás, pero con ella fue tan distinto, que le dolía sin razón el dejarla ir, pero era ahora el momento de que decidiera, o nunca lo soportaría-Hinata, tengo mucha mas experiencia que tu en mucho ámbitos, y me refiero al mas íntimo-ella sonrojó de repente al comprender lo que el le indicaba y sus facciones se relajaron-y por tu sonrojo me doy cuenta que aun eres pura, ningún hombre te a tocado, ¿verdad?-y ella solo asintió- no puedo arruinarte para el hombre que amas o al que amarás-Sintió una enorme punzada en el corazón al recordar la herida que Sai le había dejado en su corazón, lo que el pensaba que la dañaría no era nada en comparación al abandono que su alma recibió de la persona que juraba amarla.-Seré su esposa….y su mujer-lo había decidido, y si su corazón sanaba gracias a Naruto daría todo por el-no pienso retractarme-y estaba segura de que nunca lo harí sus palabras Naruto se agachó un poco consiguiendo estar así al nivel de sus labios, le tomó de la mano y le besó ésta con delicadeza.-Creo que no podré convencerte de lo contrario ¿no?- Ella le sonrió con una de las sonrisas mas hermosas que el pudo apreciar, si algún día llegaba a amarla haría hasta lo imposible por nunca borrarla de su rostro.-Te mostrare nuestras habitaciones- Se acomodó asumiendo su postura de siempre.  
Salieron de aquel lugar y siguiéndolo subieron las escaleras y doblaron en dirección a las habitaciones, luego de recorrer un tramo considerable le indico una puerta, abrió esta y se encontró con una habitación decorada con tonos pálidos, una ventana enorme con un visillo que caía delicadamente y las cortinas a juego con el color de la alcoba, en el centro una cama enorme, matrimonial pensó ella, con cojines de diversos colores, al lado de esta un mueblecito de madera refinada y una lámpara, la habitación poseía un cuarto y observó que era el armario.-Espero me disculpes, pero quise consentirte y eh comprado ropa para ti, zapatos y algunas joyas-Le mostró un colgante hermoso de plata y un dije de ángel, le recogió el cabello y se lo colocó, al frente de ella había un espejo de cuerpo completo y la acción que hacía Naruto para colocarle el collar le pareció muy intimo y su rostro se tiñó de un rosa pálido.- se te ve hermoso-tomo una cajita mas y sacó un anillo dorado-pero este no te lo podrás sacar- tomó su mano y le colocó el anillo en el dedo indicado, luego de eso besó su frente con ternura, el también llevaba el suyo que se había miró su mano y se sintió enorme, era como si hubiese madurado de repente, giró un poco y se encontró con el otro extremo de la habitación, se acercó un poco y vio una puerta, muy parecida a la otra sala en la que había estado, la abrió y encontró su baño privado. Sonrió para si, Naruto si que la consentía, aunque aun no se conocían del todo.-Espero que sea de tu agrado, esta será tu habitación-Ella giró sorprendida, lo único que eso significaba era que ellos no compartirían la habitación, entonces aun no…. –no dormiremos juntos si esa es tu pregunta, la mía esta al frente-le sonrió de manera tranquila, y ella se sintió aliviada de que aquel momento tan intimo no fuese tan pronto-te dejare un rato, me duchare y luego bajaremos a ó sin mas, ella recorrió de nuevo la habitación, y se dio cuenta de que estaba de nuevo sola, entristecida se sentó en la cama y esperó a que Naruto la llamase a cenar. Luego de un rato el llamo a su puerta y juntos cenaron, conversaron de muchas cosas mas, de recuerdos, de gustos, pero aun así manteniéndose cierta distancia que los hacía conocerse de apoco, agradecieron la comida y caminaron bajo la luz de la luna por el patio. Recorrieron parte del tramo del enorme jardín de su casa, a la luz oscura aun se notaban las flores que no adornaban y el estanque brillaba por el reflejo de la luna, se acercó un poco y miró adentro de esta, encontrándose muchos pececitos nadando libremente.-Esos son los peces de mi madre, espero que mañana puedan conocerse-se instaló a su lado para acompañarla-esta ansiosa por conocerte…al igual que mi padreHinata entristeció de pronto, recordaba las palabras de su padre y reprimió una pequeña lágrima de sus ojos, no deseaba mostrarse vulnerable a el.-Son… hermosos-sacó el habla como pudo y disimuló su pena.-espero agradarles-sonrió ante la idea de incluirse a la familia.-Ya veras que si-Después de eso Naruto le indicó que tenía sueño y subieron a sus respectivas recamaras. Y la verdad era que ella también se encontraba con sueño, después de todas las sorpresas que había pasado, el día la había agotado. Ya en la puerta de su recamara ellos disponían a despedirse. -Que descanses, nos vemos mañana-besó su frente y luego abrió su puerta, pero antes de entrar le indico-y espero que ya no me llames "usted", Naruto sería los mas apropiado, buenas noches.- ella enrojó su rostro por inercia y el no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que en sus labios se formaban, disfrutaría todo el tiempo del mundo hacerla sonrojar.


End file.
